The present invention relates to a card connector for use in connecting a card and, in particular, to a card connector capable of preventing a card from jumping out when the card is ejected.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2001-267013 discloses a card connector of a push-push type. The card connector comprises an insulator, a plurality of contacts fixed to the insulator, an eject bar mounted to a frame portion of the insulator, a compression coil spring continuously urging the eject bar in an ejecting direction, and a cam follower guided by a heart cam formed on the eject bar.
A card is inserted into the connector and ejected from the connector. When the compression coil spring pushes the eject bar upon ejecting the card, the card may undesirably jump out. In this event, the card is dropped and, in the worst case, damaged.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H6-162281 discloses a connecting structure of an IC card to an external equipment. When the IC card is inserted into the external equipment, the IC card is placed on a sliding plate. The sliding plate is urged by a spring in an ejecting direction. In order to eject the IC card from the external equipment, a push button is pushed. Then, the IC card is released from a connector. The IC card and the sliding plates are ejected from the external equipment under an urging force of the spring.
The external equipment adapted to receive the IC card which is inserted therein and ejected therefrom is provided with a braking portion formed adjacent to a card slot at a position under the card slot. The braking portion is formed by a flat rubber plate of synthetic rubber or natural rubber and is fixedly attached by an adhesive. When the sliding plate is ejected from the external equipment, the sliding plate is contacted with the braking portion so that frictional resistance is produced. Therefore, the sliding plate is slowly ejected from the external equipment and the IC card is prevented from jumping out from the external equipment. With the above-mentioned structure, however, the frictional resistance between the sliding plate and the braking portion is unstable and weak.